The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap''. Secret of Illusion 1) Go to the right room of Link's house, where the Blacksmith is. 2) When hit with your sword part of the bottom wall makes the sound that indicates it can be destroyed with a bomb. Put a bomb next to it and let it blow up. Nothing visible will happen, but the wall will no longer make the destroyable sound. You can now also push the wall, but it doesn't do anything. Charm of Dye 1) Go into the Cafe Bar, you must have a bottle of Din's/Nayru's/Farore's Charm. 2) Drink the charm. Wait inside the Cafe Bar until it wears off. Link's tunic will now be orange. Leaving the Cafe Bar or shrinking will revert Link to normal. You can be orange while in Minish form by shrinking before you stop flashing colors. Lilypad Trap 1) Take the lilypad, in the Temple of Droplets, to a room where you have to hold an ice block to hold a switch down. 2) Once that's done, sail on the lilypad to the south shore of the northwestern piece of land. Make sure the lilypad is parked on the south shore, and the wall to the west. If a bug attacks you and pushes you into the small bit of water on the left side of the wall that the lilypad isn't touching, Link will be trapped and can't move (not even to reboard the lilypad), leaving him vulnerable as prey against the bugs. The only way out of this is to reset. If you've made a lot of progress in the dungeon, you CAN save while Link's trapped in the water, so you don't lose the progress. Stand on mud/water 1) to Castor Wilds To A Place In The North; An oasis leads to some mud. 2) Swim in the water towards the mud. 3) Move to a place that allows you to stand on water between the mud and water. Ocarina Glitch 1) Have the ocarina and go to a dungeon where you can walk down or upstairs to another floor. The Dark Hyrule Castle is a good place. 2) Charge your sword and walk to the stairs with your back. 3) Press the button of your ocarina (A or B) and Up at the same time. 4) Link will play the melody, but will not take out his ocarina if done correctly. 5) You can't press start; playing the ocarina again will undo this glitch and rolling will freeze the game. 6) If you go to certain stairs (which won't bring you to another floor) and walk to either left or right halfway the stairs, it will bring you inside the walls, and you can walk through other walls. 7) If you enter the room where you find the frozen octorok on the far left or far right sides, you will be stuck. You can't move or roll in this state. You can use the sword, but it will move twice as slow. You must reset the game. Decapitating Link When battling Mazaal, if the player wiggles the d-pad while Link is captured by his left hand, sometimes the hand will lift off the ground to smash Link as usual, but will leave Link's head behind. The head remains hovering in place for the remainder of the battle, and the game must be reset, as it can take no damage, nor can the player fight the boss with merely a head. Category:Glitches